Lady Amber of Narnia: HAHB
by DaddysCowgirl94
Summary: So, this is pretty much what's going on with the Pevensies and Amber while Shasta's traveling with Bree during The Horse and His Boy. Mild Susan/Rabadash, but it doesn't last. Sequel to Lady Amber of Narnia: LWW.  Rated T b/c I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1: Prince Rabadash

*I am currently (as of 2/02/2013) looking for someone who would be willing to Beta different (mostly) one-shots dealing with the Chronicles of Narnia. Updates are definitely going to be sporadic, maybe even non-existent sometimes, but I am just looking for someone who can be available whenever. PM me if you're interested! Thanks!*

**Okay, so this is pretty much what is going on on the Narnians' end while Shasta is traveling with Bree and Aravis and all that =)**

**I'm writing another story right now, which is also about Amber, but it's not really relevant to HAHB. That one's called "Lady Amber of Narnia, the Lost Tales," and is about what goes on in Narnia in between the books. You can read more in the description of that story, but my point is that even though The Lost Tales is post-HAHB, it doesn't really matter which one you read first.**

**Sorry if that didn't make much sense up there... I'm half asleep right now.**

**Okay. No more rambling. Enjoy, and please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prince Rabadash<strong>

Amber reclined in her office, putting her hands behind her head. She had just seen the last person of that afternoon, and she was ready to relax. But she knew that she could not.

The Calormene prince Rabadash had arrived to ask Susan for her hand in marriage, just that morning. Amber had overslept and missed it, but apparently he had used much flattery and courtesy, though his intentions had been quite clear. Amber wasn't sure how Susan felt about this - or even the boys or Lucy, for that matter - because each had been busy since that moment. This was the main reason for Amber's eagerness for the end of the day. Until that night, none of the rulers would have a private moment together.

Knowing that she would have to face the rest of the world soon, Amber stood and, making sure any compromising documents were well-hidden and that her office door was closed properly, made her way down to the Throne Room. It was midday, which was the only hour when all four Pevensies would be in their thrones, and Amber was usually in attendance for whatever was going on. At this moment, it was Prince Rabadash, who had apparently not finished complementing the Gentle Queen or her nation.

* * *

><p>When Amber had sat in her chair, which was beside Peter's, but on ground level- and somewhat hidden, so that it was not easily noticeable- rather than the raised dais which held the Four Thrones, Peter gave the signal for Rabadash to be allowed in.<p>

"Prince Rabadash of the great nation of Calormen, firstborn and most beloved son of the illustrious Tisroc - may he live forever!" announced a Calormene crier as the doors opened. Amber watched as a handsome young man made his way toward the Thrones. She assumed that this was the great Prince. As he came forward, each monarch, as well as Amber, stood and bowed gracefully in the Narnian fashion- the men bowing at the waist, coming to a stop at a perfect 90-degree angle with one hand behind their backs and the women holding their skirts out and curtsying so that their knees almost touched the floor before standing back up again. Rabadash bowed in the Calormene fashion, which was to- for a Prince, anyway- get on both knees with hands folded as if in prayer.

"O most Magnificent High King Peter," Rabadash said graciously, "Most Gentle Queen Susan, most Just King Edmund, most Valiant Queen Lucy! I express only the highest gratitude for being so graciously accepted into your most esteemed home."

"And we, as High King, welcome thee gladly, Prince Rabadash," Peter replied, using his most formal, kingly tone. Out of pure habit, the other four sat up straighter upon hearing the High King speak so. "As we noted this morning, your Highness wishes to make an alliance between the kingdom of Narnia and the empire of Calormen."

"It is even so, O King Peter," replied the Prince. "As the poets have said, '_One stick is easy to break, but when tied to a greater bundle, it becomes indestructible_.'" Amber did not miss the blatantly obvious fact that Rabadash had basically just called Narnia a small, easily-broken twig. She dearly hoped that the Pevensies had caught the Prince's poorly-disguised insult, as well. She sneaked a peek at Peter's face, which was an inscrutable mask. She should have known as much; they had all been trained not to show emotions when in certain situations. Amber had no doubt that her own face was just as hard to read.

"A union between our two great nations would, no doubt, be equally advantageous to both my father the Tisroc - may he live forever - and your most high Majesty." Amber knit her brows together, glad that she was in shadow. What would Calormen have to gain from an alliance with Narnia? "I have poured much energy into thought on this matter, and, with my illustrious Father's glad approval, I have judged that this alliance would best be conducted through the marriage of myself and your most beautiful and Gentle sister, Queen Susan." Amber had to grip her armrests to keep from bursting something out that she would later regret. How dare he just strut in here, thinking he was all high-and-mighty, and speak to Peter about Susan's fate as if she weren't even in the room!

"This is a logical answer," Peter said calmly. Amber felt her eyes widen in bewilderment. What was he thinking? "Of course, it is one that our sister, the Queen Susan must think on extensively before giving a reply to thy most gracious request. And one that, I am sure, she shall not answer lightly. Thou art welcome to remain in Narnia for the time being." This was an obvious dismissal, but Rabadash was quite pleased about Peter's answer, and had no hesitation in showing so.

"If it please your most High Majesty, I would invite her Grace to speak with me ere the day is out," Rabadash said, testing just how far he could go before being refused.

"If our royal sister is in compliance-" here Peter looked to Susan, who nodded, "we shall grant thee permission to escort her through the gardens. My Gentle lady, wouldst thou consider gracing his Highness with a tour of the grounds?"

"Of course, my King," replied Susan with a smile, "I would be honored, Prince Rabadash, to show thee our gardens."

_Good show, Su_, Amber thought, watching Susan stand and walk to Rabadash, who had his arm out for the Queen to take. _Sorry you have to spend all afternoon with him, though._

* * *

><p>After Rabadash and Susan had departed, everyone was up out of their seats and converging behind the thrones, as they did sometimes when they couldn't wait to talk things over.<p>

"Oh, Peter, this is perfectly _dreadful_!" cried Lucy. Amber laughed.

"Well, I admit that it was a bit of a shock, Lu, but I wouldn't go so far as _dreadful_," she smiled. Lucy had grown quite dramatic in her teen years.

"But suppose Susan falls in _love_ with him!"

"I doubt she will," Edmund replied. "She's smarter than that. She'll see right through his little facade and douse his hopes like one of Amber's disastrous kitchen fires." Amber glared at him like only a Tigress could, and Lucy burst into giggles when Edmund seemed to shrink, head down contritely.

"I just hope she isn't too hard on him," Peter said, choosing not to acknowledge Edmund's joke. "We wouldn't want to hurt our most esteemed Prince's fragile ego." Everyone laughed at this, and even Lucy's over-exaggerated fears were put to rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner with the Prince

**Okay, I really enjoy making the characters speak using that formal, archaic tone like C.S. Lewis did during HAHB, but I didn't have them use that language all the time. They pretty much only use it when they are talking to foreign dignitaries like Rabadash, though they also use it when they are teasing each other.**

**And I am going to put in a lot of references to Amber's cooking (this isn't a reflection on me, I actually love to cook. Just thought I'd throw that out there). The idea is that Amber is a terrible cook. The Pevensies will allude to different scenarios involving this particular flaw, so I wanted to make sure you understand as they do. The gist is that Edmund was first burned, then poisoned by Amber's food, so he never really lets her live it down. Just so you know.**

**Enjoy! And please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Dinner with the Prince<strong>

That evening, as Amber was was headed up to their private drawing room, she spied Susan and Rabadash. The two were parting at a nearby gate. She hailed the Queen as soon as Rabadash's head was turned, and Susan walked over to the Tigress.

"Hello, Amber," Susan said dreamily.

"Hi, Su! Sorry you had to spend the whole day with him. You're a real sport."

"Oh, but it wasn't half as bad as all _that_!" Susan replied. "In fact, it was precisely the opposite of what I had expected. Oh, Amber, Rabadash is so sweet, especially once you get to know him. Do you know that he has won every tournament he's ever entered? I believe it; he's so strong. And he's so handsome!" _And arrogant_, Amber thought.

"He has been talking about Calormen, and it sounds so lovely. There are river parties nearly every day in Tashbaan. And the palaces are said to be the grandest in the world. And Rabadash said that _oranges_ grow there, in abundance. He said that you could walk under any tree there, and reach up and pick some kind of citrus fruit. Imagine, Amber! Rabadash has hinted that he might invite me to visit; I think I'd like to. Wouldn't you?"

"I've rarely heard you talk so much and so fast, Su," Amber said, hoping to turn the subject away from Calormen and Rabadash.

"Oh, Amber, I simply can't help myself! At first I thought that Rabadash's proposal was just another ploy to get my crown, but now I think it was genuine! He's been ever so kind and I really do want to know him better. I've invited him to dine with us tonight. You'll be sure to tell the others when you see them, won't you? I must go down and make sure that the cook knows." Susan fairly ran off, to get things in order for dinner. _I hope Susan doesn't get too carried away with this_, Amber thought. She knew that Susan had a romantic mindset, but it rarely clouded her vision so!

Amber sighed and hurried up to change before meeting Peter, Edmund, and Lucy in the drawing room. Normally, she wouldn't have bothered, but since Rabadash would be joining them, she thought it best to dress nicely. Amber found a dress of soft yellow that reminded her of spring. After styling her hair, she hurried to the drawing room.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Amber," Peter greeted jovially. "You haven't seen Su, have you?"<p>

"Yes, I have, and she's invited Rabadash to sup with us, so go make yourselves presentable. I'll not have that Prince insulting Narnia because her Kings and Queens don't know how to dress for company. Come on, Lucy, and I'll do up your hair. We need to hurry, supper's in half an hour. And Edmund - by the Mane, would you _please_ do something with that hair!" Amber tended to get very cross when taken by surprise - and a cross Tigress, in her human form or otherwise, is never anything to mess with- so the boys scrambled to escape the ruffled young woman while Lucy quickly followed her out of the drawing room.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!" Amber heard Edmund complain as they separated. She rolled her eyes and marched Lucy into her bedroom.

Lucy quickly changed into a pretty dark blue dress that complimented her blond curly hair perfectly. Amber pulled it out of the Queen's face and let it fall freely down her back. She then placed Lucy's crown on her head and the two met the boys right before they entered the dining hall. Amber was relieved to see that Edmund had managed to hide his ghastly cowlick with his crown.

* * *

><p>Since Susan and Rabadash had already entered, Amber walked in on Peter's arm, and Edmund escorted Lucy. Rabadash stood as the four entered the room. His eyes lingered confusedly on Amber for a moment.<p>

"O great King Peter," he said, still eyeing the Tigress, "forgive me, but I was under the impression that I would be dining with only the royal family tonight." Amber tensed up, but relaxed when Peter squeezed her arm against his side.

"The Lady Amber Tigress is as much our family as our very own Queen Susan," Peter replied smoothly. "She is our wisest councillor and dearest friend. She shall always be welcome at the table of Narnia's King." Peter's words resounded in the great feasting hall, and Amber could tell then and there that something big had just occurred. She wondered why the rest of them hadn't noticed. She let Peter lead her up to her usual chair, which was between himself and Edmund (this was purely out of necessity; for though Peter and Edmund were both great and wise Kings, they were still brothers, so, inevitably, they fought like brothers. And while Susan was fairly good at keeping _them_ from fighting, she often got dragged into the argument herself, which was counterproductive. Lucy found too much amusement in the scuffles to be of much help, which left Amber as the only one who could ever stop them). Peter was seated across from Susan, Amber was across from the Prince, and Edmund faced Lucy. Susan and Rabadash spent most of the meal speaking to each other, with little regard to the others. This resulted in an awkward silence around the rest of the table.

Simply to provide a topic for conversation, Amber said, "Queen Lucy, isn't Prince Corin supposed to arrive before the end of the week?"

Lucy perked up and answered, "Oh! Yes, and I am so excited! I think it has been _far_ too long since we have seen the dear Prince. I wonder how much he has grown this past year. Once a year is too rare to see such a good friend. Perhaps he shall have learned to beat King Edmund at chess."

"I doubt that, madam," Edmund laughed. "As much as the young Prince is a good boy, he is not known for using his head. It will be a very strange day when he can beat any of us at chess."

"Well, even Prince Corin can beat me," Amber interjected. "Chess is not my best subject."

"Neither is cooking," whispered Edmund across the table to Lucy. He had suffered the most from Amber's cooking skills- or rather, lack thereof- and took every chance he could to remind her. Unfortunately, he had not taken into account the fact that Amber had very good hearing, and he struggled to keep a neutral face as she violently kicked him in the shin.

"Why is the Lady Amber called Tigress?" asked Rabadash congenially. Amber caught Peter's eyes and shook her head slightly. She didn't want Rabadash to know about her being a Feline-Child.

"Our Lady is so called because of her unmatched prowess in battle," Peter answered. "She fights with the fierceness of a Tiger. Aslan himself knighted her."

"You allow your women to fight?" Rabadash was clearly surprised.

Amber's eyes flashed dangerously. Women were not possessions! Apparently Peter was thinking along the same lines, for he said, "We do not speak of the women here as possessions, Prince. The women of Narnia are fierce warriors, if they have reason to be. Even the gentle Queen Susan is a formidable archeress, though she rarely joins us in the field of battle. But Lady Amber is by far one of Narnia's finest warriors."

"Battles are ugly affairs, though," Rabadash stated, taking a different tactic. "Surely, a woman would want to shield herself from such brutality."

"Well, of course any decent person would want to avoid any kind of bloodshed," Amber said coolly, "but if war ensues, Narnia will need every creature that can fight to defend her. Of course, women do not have to fight if they do not wish it - Queen Susan herself is proof of that - but I have no qualms about fighting if it means that Narnia will survive another day."

"As King Peter has already pointed out, though," Susan interjected, "very few women here do choose to fight. Lady Amber is one of the few who go to battle regularly."

"She is an invaluable General," said Edmund. "She and King Peter are primarily responsible for Narnia's constant victory." Amber blushed. She was glad that the Kings thought so highly of her, but she did wish that the attention would turn away from her. She preferred to be in the background, not the spotlight. Lucy caught her friend's eye, and promptly changed the subject. Amber mouthed a silent 'thank you' to the girl, and the meal continued. Amber mostly kept silent; she didn't like the attention of the Prince. The way he looked at her made her feel like he was evaluating her, much like one would evaluate a horse before a purchase. She wondered if Lucy or Susan felt this way. She would be sure to ask later.

"Are you and the Lady Amber seeing each other, King Peter?" Rabadash asked a little later. Amber choked. Peter worriedly patted her back, trying to dislodge the food. Amber hurriedly took a drink of wine.

"No, of course not," she replied, when she had caught her breath. "Why would you ask this, your Highness?"

"I was merely curious," he said nonchalantly. Amber though it might be a trick of the light, but she thought she might have seen a… an almost greedy look in the Prince's eyes. "The High King escorted you in, Milady, and when you sat together, I simply assumed that you were…"

"No… no, the Lady and I are dear friends…but nothing more," Peter said, though Amber did not miss the well-masked wistful tone in the High King's voice.

* * *

><p>The Tigress knew very well that Peter wanted to marry her, but she would not consent. Peter respected her decision, but he did not understand it. Amber knew that she would outlive anyone she would ever wish to marry. She would not want to remain a teenager while her husband grew old and gray, and she knew that if she committed herself to anyone, she would not be able to live with herself after he had died. So she had decided not to marry at all.<p>

Amber excused herself as soon as possible, declaring that she had important matters to attend to. She made her way up to the private drawing room and busied herself tidying up. She successfully reorganized the bookshelves, and meticulously straightened every pillow and ornament in the room before Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy finally entered.


	3. Chapter 3: The Drawing Room

**Okay, I know that I've already posted today, but I'm trying to get out of the habit of posting at like, one or two in the morning, mainly because I'm going to start having to get up really early for school, and I don't need to even be up that late. So this is the first step in posting them at a slightly more reasonable time. Tomorrow I'll try to post around like, noon or one.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment =D Don't forget to review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Drawing Room<strong>

"Peter, we can't just let this pass!" Edmund stood with his arms crossed. He was in a foul mood already, and the newly discovered issue in the North wasn't helping. Susan and Lucy had retired early, and Edmund had just opened the latest report from Ettinsmoor. "The giants are terrifying the Narnians on the border. They need someone to put things right out there, and we're the Kings."

"I know that," Peter snapped, rubbing his temples. He was feeling stressed as well. "But this invitation from Rabadash... Su wants to go to Calormen, but I don't trust that prince." Rabadash had invited the Queen to go to Tashbaan soon after Amber had left the dinner table.

"Susan _wants_ to go?" Edmund asked, incredulous. "Why? It's obvious that he's just after our resources and her... well, her!" All three present knew that the Calormene prince thought Susan was beautiful, and that was the only reason for his interest in her. "Have you seen the way he treats his servants?"

"She's a girl," Amber replied matter-of-factly, though she did not want this anymore that Edmund. "And Rabadash is very smooth with his tongue, when he wishes to be. He's been nothing but polite when Su is around. Well, even when Lucy or I are around, he is very sweet. To me, it seems like those snakes that hypnotize you and then strike, but not to Susan."

"I don't want her to go," Peter said. "But you know Su; if she wants something, she's going to get it, one way or another."

"So you're actually going to let her go?" Edmund demanded. "What happened to 'I don't trust that prince'?"

"Yes, I am." Amber wanted to stand to the side and wait for the brothers to settle this themselves, but she felt a heated argument coming on. Edmund's voice had been rising steadily and Peter had adopted that cool calm that indicated his stubbornness.

"Edmund, Peter has a point. Even if he forbade Susan from seeing Rabadash, she would find some way around it," Amber said calmingly, stepping in front of the two Kings. "Not to mention, she'd hate him for it. At the same time, Peter, you can't just let her go alone."

"Obviously!" Peter grunted. "I plan on sending Tumnus and at least twenty men with her, as well as going myself."

"But what about the giants? Edmund was right about that. They need to be taken care of, and you'll get best results if you go yourself." Peter glowered at the Lady, looking for all the world like a stubborn little boy who wanted his way. Amber had to struggle to keep from giggling. Edmund had no such courtesy, however, and upon looking at his sulking brother, burst into laughter. He got a fist in the gut for his trouble. Amber had to rush forward and stand between them, or else risk a fistfight breaking out in Peter's office.

"Kill each other later," she said, placing a restraining hand on each of their chests. "Right now, you have to figure out what to do about Susan. It's obvious that she's going to go to Calormen. And she can't go alone. Now, while Tumnus is an excellent traveling companion, Susan does need some kind of supervision. Or rather, Rabadash needs supervision. Peter cannot go because he has to deal with the giants in the North. So, send Edmund and myself to Calormen with Su. Lucy can hold down the fort here, no problem. There. Problem solved." Peter looked at her. He started to speak, but was interrupted by the entrance of a young servant girl.

"Yes, Adalia, what is it?" Amber asked.

"Forgive me, my Kings, my Lady," Adalia said timidly. "But Mr. Tumnus says that King Lune has arrived with Prince Corin."

"This late?" Peter asked. Adalia nodded. Edmund sighed.

"I'll go greet them," he said, knowing that Peter would be too stressed out to be congenial. "I'll tell Lune you're asleep or something." Peter smiled gratefully at his younger brother as he followed Adalia out of the room. Amber smiled. Just a few moments ago, they had come to blows, but now Edmund was covering for his older brother. Would wonders never cease?

* * *

><p>When she was sure that Edmund was out of earshot, Amber said, "Peter, why don't you trust him? I know you're reluctant to adopt my plan. I knew you would be before I said it."<p>

"I do trust him!" Peter exclaimed, earning a raised eyebrow from the Lady. "Of course I trust him. It's just that…" Amber nodded in understanding. This was a recurring issue with Peter. He was naturally a leader, as well as a protector. He had always been the one to shoulder the responsibility; he tried to shield his siblings from the stress, often without even realizing it.

"Peter, you can't do everything by yourself," she said gently, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "That's why you weren't made the only King. Aslan crowned you, Susan, Edmund, _and_ Lucy the Kings and Queens."

"I know that. Really, I do," Peter said. "And I know I shouldn't have any qualms about sending Ed with Susan. I know for a fact that he'll take care of her."

"Then let him go. Let them both go! He thinks you don't trust him, and he's dying to prove himself to you."

"He doesn't have to prove himself! I... I don't want him to think that... couldn't you tell him that?"

"No. You can. He needs to hear it from you, Pete. He needs to know you trust him, and this is the perfect chance."

"And Lucy? You really think she's ready to take complete control? That's a lot of pressure; I mean, she's just sixteen. Do you think she can handle it?"

"Pete, she won't be without help. And she's taken control of court before, when we've all been indisposed. Remember that virus? She was the only one of us who didn't get sick, and she was completely in charge of Narnia for a week. She was fine then." Peter sighed. As much as he knew that Amber was right, he just didn't want to heap a country on his baby sister's slender shoulders. "And she'll jump at the responsibility," the girl added.

"I really don't have much of a choice, at any rate, do I?" Peter asked, with a small smile. Amber shook her head, her fiery locks bouncing. She closed her eyes, and sat down. Peter hadn't realized how worn the Tigress looked until just then, and when he did, he jumped up.

"Amber, what's wrong?" he asked. Amber shook her head with her eyes still closed.

"Nothing. I-I just haven't been getting much sleep lately," she waved her hand nonchalantly. "You have more pressing matters. Don't worry about me."

"Amber, you should go see Lucy. Even if her cordial won't help, she'll know an herb that will help you to sleep. If you are going to go to Calormen, you need to be well-rested."

"We aren't leaving tomorrow, Peter," Amber argued. "I promise, if I can't sleep tonight, I'll go to Lucy and sleep for a week."

"I'll hold you to that," Peter teased. "You should go to bed now, then. Aslan knows that you'll need to be well-rested tomorrow to deal with Corin."

"Su's the one who invited him!" she laughed. "She'll have to be the one to take care of him. But very well, your Highness." Here, Amber curtsied. "I shall do as thou hast commanded, my King. I bid thee a good night."

"And the same to thyself, my dearest Lady," Peter said. Amber giggled as she turned.

"Don't worry about Lu; she'll be fine. Are you going to tell them tomorrow? You know Susan'll be badgering you."

"Yes, I'll tell them when we are all together." Amber nodded and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Peter's Verdict

**Chapter 4: Peter's Verdict**

The next day passed with little incident. Susan spent most of the day with Rabadash, and King Lune and Prince Corin had rested after their long journey from Anvard. Amber saw little of either of the afore-mentioned throughout the day. Rabadash was again invited to dine with the Kings and Queens, as were King Lune and Prince Corin. After that, everyone but the Gentle Queen had agreed that Prince Rabadash was without a doubt the most insufferable prig ever to walk the halls of Cair Paravel (though, of course, no one voiced these opinions to Susan).

That night, the Pevensies, Amber, and Corin sat in the private sitting room doing various things- King Lune had already gone to bed. Edmund was sitting by the window, thinking. Amber and Peter had been talking, but Amber had accidentally fallen asleep with her head on Peter's shoulder, and the High King hadn't had the heart to wake her. Susan and Corin were chatting happily over Edmund's chess set, and Lucy had her nose buried in a book.

Peter looked around the room contentedly. These were the people he loved the most. Each of them, even Corin... Peter would have gladly given his life to keep them safe. He had always felt this way; even before they had entered Narnia, Peter was the protector. He was the one who had punched Susan's first boyfriend after he'd broken her heart. He was the one who made sure Edmund didn't get into trouble with bullies. He was the one who had always held Lucy when she'd had a nightmare or had skinned her knee. Even with Amber, Peter had been the one to help her limp up to the Professor when she had twisted her ankle.

Now, though... now he had to let the others help him. He knew that each person in the room would have to take on responsibilities. Susan would have to decide whether to marry Rabadash or not. Edmund would have to watch over Susan and make sure she wasn't hurt. Amber would have to keep peace between Narnia and Calormen, should things go wrong. Lucy would have to rule the entire kingdom by herself. Even Corin would have responsibilities when he got back to Archenland.

Speaking of which, Peter still needed to make the announcement. He looked down at Amber and gently shook his shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, then she was fully awake.

"Oh! Peter, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"No," Peter said. "It's no problem, but I think you will want to hear this." By now Peter had caught the attention of the others in the room. All eyes were on Peter as Amber hastily scooted over to the other side of the couch.

"What's going on, Peter?" Lucy asked, looking up from her book. Peter adopted his best High King voice.

"As our royal brother, King Edmund, has brought to our attention, the giants of Ettinsmoor have been encroaching upon Narnian lands. This is something that must be addressed. Indeed, it must end. After much deliberation, our royal person has decided that we must make all haste toward Ettinsmoor."

"When were these reports confirmed?" Lucy asked, sitting up straighter. "I had no knowledge of such complaints."

"Hawks and Ravens have been flying in almost daily," Edmund said, adopting the formal tone that Peter had taken on. All of the Pevensies, as well as Amber, tended to speak this way when talking about matters of State.

"When shalt thou take thy leave?" Susan asked.

"I have decided that, due to the most urgent nature of this matter, I shall depart on the day after the morrow."

"But, my Lord," Susan interjected. "What of the invitation of Prince Rabadash? His Highness has been anxious to hear my reply, and I so wish to accept. Must the whole visit be postponed?" Everyone could hear the eagerness in the Queen's voice.

"We have taken this into consideration," replied the High King. Amber sat attentively, waiting to hear his verdict. "And, after deliberating carefully with our honorable brother, King Edmund, as well as our friend and adviser, the Lady Amber, we have judged that by no means may we deny your Grace the chance that has presented itself. We shall indeed send thee with an escort to Tashbaan to meet with Prince Rabadash in his own home."

"Oh, Peter! Thank you!" Susan exclaimed, completely abandoning all formality and throwing herself around her older brother (which was rather awkward, seeing as Peter was reclining on the sofa right beside Amber).

"Is Rabadash that man who's been strutting around Cair Paravel like he owns it? He's the one who ate dinner with us, right?" Corin scoffed. He never joined the Kings and Queens in their formal tones; he was notorious for speaking his mind with no pretenses. It had started more than one fistfight among his peers. "Why would anyone want to visit _him_?" Susan ignored her friend's comment, but Peter turned (as well as he could) to face Corin.

"Thou mightn't judge too quickly, your Highness," he said as Susan stood up, "because thou shalt be a part of Queen Susan's escort. We have spoken with thy royal father, and he believes that a journey to Tashbaan will be good for thee."

"Really? Father'll let me go with you?" Corin got over his attitude quite quickly when he heard that he was to go, as well.

"Only if thou wilt promise to behave thyself," Peter continued. "We have also decided that our brother King Edmund shall go in our own stead, and will be given full charge of everyone we send. The Lady Amber must go, because she is the Ambassador as well as High Keeper of the Peace, when she is not needed as Regentess. Should things go poorly, I am charging the Lady to correct them. Furthermore, we shall send the Faun Tumnus, and the Raven Sallowpad. We shall also send two Dwarves- General Galanik and Thornbut, both of whom are renowned warriors. We have contacted thirteen of our most trusted lords to make an even escort of twenty. We will send for Lord Peridan, our Prince's own chaperone, whom I would trust with my life, to head this company."

"But what is to become of me?"asked Lucy. "For I would accompany thee, brother."

"Nay, sister dearest. For if thou were to accompany us, who then would rule Narnia?"

"Dost thou mean that I am to be left here alone?" she cried. "Without even my beloved friends for company?"

"I should hardly think you'd have time for friends, Lu, even if they were here," said Corin carelessly, earning a hard glare from Edmund. "You'll be too busy being Queen."

"It will be a stressful ordeal, sister," Peter warned. "And we are deeply sorry that thou must endure such pressure, with so few in whom to confide. But know now that we can trust no one else with such an important responsibility." Lucy was placated, but she retained a frown on her face.

"Do not fret, Milady," Amber said sweetly. "Forget not that the Beavers shan't be leaving, and neither shall the Moles or the Badgers. And the Merpeople shall remain, as will the nymphs and the staff. Thou hast ever been friendly with them." Lucy smiled at this.

"Checkmate, Su," said Corin. Susan, who rarely lost to the young Prince, didn't even seem to notice. Her mind was on other things.

"When shall we leave?" Amber asked practically.

"I shall leave the details of thy departure to King Edmund," said Peter wearily. "Our royal person must retire. My fair consorts, I bid ye all a good night." With that, Peter stood and went to his chambers.


	5. Chapter 5: A Night on the Beach

**Hee hee hee, this is probably one of my favorite chapters =).**  
><strong>Lucy shows a bit of her mischievous side, as does everyone else. It's just something to vex Peter a little- because he isn't stressed enough right now, right?<strong>

**Anyway, enjoy, and, as always... PLEASE REVIEW =D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Night on the Beach<strong>

Amber sighed and sat back contentedly, eyeing the remaining people in the room. Corin was sitting with his arms crossed, bored. Susan was sitting with her chin on her hands, thinking about Rabadash. Lucy bad returned to her book, and Edmund had gone back to the window. She almost fell asleep again, but she suddenly remembered her promise from the night before.

"Lucy, do you have anything that can aid in a good night's sleep?" she asked. "An herb or something?"

"There are plenty of herbs for sleeping aids," Lucy said, "but I don't like using them; they make you sleep deeply, and nothing can really wake you; besides, if you do happen to wake before they wear off, you remain groggy. But luckily, there's another remedy here in the Cair that works just as well."

"Really? And what might that be?" Lucy's eyes brightened.

"Go sleep on the beach!"

"What?"

"Oh, let's!" Corin said, perking up. "We should all go down, get a fire going, and sleep on the beach!"

"Wait. Lu, how is that a remedy for lack of sleep?" Amber was thoroughly confused.

"The Merpeople sing all night," Lucy said fondly. "And if you lie on your back by a fire, just staring at the stars, listening to the waves crashing on the beach, and the Merpeople serenading the Moon, you will fall into the best sleep you've ever experienced."

"And how would you know this, Lu?" Edmund asked. "I can't recall having ever slept on the beach, and I know that Peter wouldn't let you go down there on your own."

"Who said Peter _let_ me do anything?" Lucy's eyes glinted mischievously. "Sometimes I just don't ask; then he can't say no, can he?"

"Not unless he _finds out_," Amber said. "Which he very well might!"

"So take Peter out of the equation," Lucy said. "If he wasn't a factor, would you go down with me? I'm planning on going down to the beach tonight, anyway."

"Me, too!" Corin said. Amber rolled her eyes; she was pretty sure that Corin had had no such inclination before Lucy'd mentioned it.

"You expect me to stand by and let my little sister and our _young_ guest go down to the beach on their own?" Edmund asked. "You've got another thing coming, Lu."

"So you'll come, too?" Lucy smiled triumphantly. Edmund sighed, not really caring to back out of the trap he'd gotten himself into.

"If you're bound and determined, I guess I have no choice," Edmund said. Amber glared at him. He held his hands up helplessly, as if to say, 'Hey, they got me.'

"Then that just leaves you and Susan," Lucy said smugly.

"What?" Susan jumped. She hadn't been paying attention to the whole conversation.

"Are you coming down to the beach with us?" Corin asked. "We're sleeping outside tonight."

"Oh… sure, I guess. Has Peter said it was okay?"

"What Peter doesn't know won't hurt him," Lucy intoned. Susan's eyes glinted, and she smiled.

"Well, in _that_ case, I'd love to go sleep on the beach tonight." All eyes turned to Amber.

"Come on, Amber, you're the whole reason we're going down there!" Lucy begged. Amber sighed, defeated.

"Then I suppose I can't really decline, can I?" Amber really didn't mind going down. On the contrary, all of them enjoyed rebelling against the High King's authority every once in a while. Each of them knew that Peter would kill them if they were caught down there without his permission; that was what made the excursion so fun. "Let's all go get ready. Susan, will you go down and get something from the kitchens to roast? I'd go, but… I've sort of been banned from the kitchens by your dear brother."

"And for good reason!" Edmund defended. "You nearly killed me last time!"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, Ed," Lucy said. "You've been worse off. You just like giving our Lady a hard time, that's all!"

"No, on this occasion, I heartily agree with King Edmund. Not for nothing is he called King Edmund the Just; I burned his arm and gave him food poisoning. The punishment: a lifelong ban from the kitchens." Everyone laughed at the memory as Susan left. "Lucy, you and I will get blankets while the boys go down and collect firewood. There should be a merry fire going when we get down there, your Highnesses." Amber took charge once she was on board. She tended to do this in many cases. No one really minded; Amber was the most organized, anyway (she swore it had something do to with her being left-handed, and I am rather inclined to agree with her). She had an air about her that challenged anyone to disobey her- this was how she kept the peace among the Pevensie siblings.

Amber and Lucy stole quietly through the castle, collecting camping blankets. After having talked it over, the girls decided that it would be much more fun to use the smaller blankets, and use the sand as a bed, rather than drag the cushions that would have normally been used. They met up with Susan just before exiting the castle. The three girls ran along the beach, kicking off their shoes, toward the campfire that the boys had started.

"We've brought provisions," Amber said, tossing two blankets at them. Susan dumped the contents her large bag onto her own blanket. Lucy squealed with excitement as the food tumbled out. There were peppers, tomatoes, bananas, apples, a pineapple, and all manner of things that taste good over a fire.

"We'll have to get drinks out of the spring," she said. "I didn't think of getting water until I was halfway to the door."

"That's alright," Corin said, making a shish kabob out of the fruits. "I don't think we'll need it. These fruits are so juicy!" The five laughed and talked for a little while, but then Corin started to yawn. Lucy was next, then Amber, then Edmund.

"I think it's time to go to sleep," Amber said. "Or at least to lay down." Everyone agreed sleepily, and simply lay down where they were. Amber transformed into a Tigress, as she normally did at night, and circled around, making a crude nest-like bed. She completely ignored her blanket; her fur kept her warm enough. She listened contentedly to the waves crashing on the shore. When everyone had quieted down, she could even hear the Mermaids singing. She let her thoughts take their own course as she drifted off. The songs of the Merpeople were haunting, and beautiful. They almost made her want to get into the water and join them, but she was too tired. Finally, after what seemed like ages (but what could have really been only a few minutes), Amber fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Strange Dreams

**I don't think I need to say this, but the person talking to Amber in her dream is Aslan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Strange Dreams<strong>

"_Amber, it's time to prepare yourself."_

"_Prepare myself for what?" Amber asked. _

"_The Kings and Queens will soon be leaving. They will be gone for a very long time, and you have to be prepared."_

"_Where will they go?"_

"_The Kings and Queens of the Golden Age are not natives to Narnia. They must return to their own world."_

"_What! But Narnia needs them here!"_

"_You are right. Narnia needs her Kings and Queens right now. But they each have lives in their own world. And they must learn to live those lives."_

"_But what will Narnia do without their Kings and Queens?"_

"_Narnia will have you. When the Kings and Queens leave, Narnia will look to you to lead them. Though I do not wish it, Narnia will have dark times coming. You will need to keep her strong."_

"_But… I'm not their Queen. I-"_

"_You are a true Narnian, Amber. And you must pass that on to others."_

"_Will… will the Pevensies come back?"_

"_If Narnia needs them, they will come. Do not fret, Child. You will never be alone, as long as you have faith. All will happen and all will be explained in good time. This I promise you. Now, sleep, Child. Sleep in peace until the morning comes."_

* * *

><p>"Amber." Amber jumped awake, automatically transforming into a Girl. She squinted; why was it so bright? And why was she laying on sand? Oh. That's right, she had snuck down to the beach.<p>

"Amber."

"What?" Amber asked irritably, looking up at the figure standing above her. He was standing in front of the sun, so all she could see was a silhouette- but she knew who it was. "Peter, what do you want?"

"Would you like to explain why you, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Corin are out here?"

"Ugh. You woke me up for that? Isn't it obvious? We didn't want to sleep inside, so we decided to come out here. You had already gone to sleep, so we just… went. Could you move to the other side so I don't have to stare into the sun?"

"Amber, did you even stop to think that there could be dangers out here?"

"I'm not a little girl, Pete. If you haven't noticed, _I'm a Tiger._ Even if someone _had_ managed to sneak up on us, I could have killed them in a moment, had I chosen to."

"I managed to sneak up on you," Peter said. "And I'm still alive."

"Because I _want_ you to be," Amber replied, getting up.

"Who even thought of this?"

"Lucy suggested it when I said I couldn't sleep."

"And how did Lucy get it in her head?"

"I don't know. She said that if you listened to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach coupled with the songs of the Merpeople while staring up at the stars, it would lull you sleep."

"How would she know that?" Peter asked. Amber just shrugged, though she knew the answer. She wouldn't be the one to cause Lucy grief. She looked around as the culprit in question woke up, stretching.

"Morning, Amber," Lucy said sleepily. "Didn't I tell you? Best night ever."

"Good morning, Lucy," Peter said sternly. Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw her older brother.

"Uh… hi, Peter…"

"I'll talk with _you_ later. Right now we should get the rest up. King Lune's leaving today, so Corin needs to be awake and ready soon to see his father off." Peter used his foot to shake Edmund awake. Lucy kneeled and woke Corin, and Susan was waking up as well. Each of them started when they saw Peter, then looked down guiltily. They knew that they were in trouble, so they just stood around, shuffling their feet. Amber glanced at Peter. He really did make an imposing figure, with his broad chest and his arms crossed, and that stern look on his face…

"I am _shocked_ at each of you," he said, "particularly you three." Here he faced Amber, Susan, and Edmund. "You especially should know better."

"We were perfectly safe," Susan defended. "Amber was here, and Edmund and Corin… if anyone had tried to hurt us…"

"I know that perfectly well. But that's not what I meant. I'm shocked that not one of you thought to come get me!" Everyone visibly relaxed as they realized that Peter wasn't really angry with them. He laughed; obviously, the High King was amused by the contriteness of his consorts. "Come up to breakfast, then get cleaned up. You all have sand in your hair and clothes…"


	7. Chapter 7: A Tournament?

**Hey guys! How are y'all liking the story so far? I felt like there was something I needed to explain before y'all read, but I can't think of what it is, so if something doesn't add up or something like that, be sure to tell me =)**

**And, as always, reviews are most welcome =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: A Tournament?<strong>

Peter led the way back up to the Cair. Amber followed, though she was lost in her own thoughts. She had no doubt that the speaker in her dream had been Aslan. And she had no doubt that what He had said was true. But she didn't know what He had meant when He said that the Pevensies would be leaving. Surely they would rather have stayed here? Why would Aslan send them back?

Amber briefly wondered if she should speak to them about this, but she decided not to. Aslan had said long ago that she would know when the right time was, and she knew that now was not that time. So the Tigress decided to make sure that the Pevensies enjoyed their days in Narnia.

* * *

><p>"We should hold a tournament for Prince Rabadash," Susan stated. "I think he would like that. Don't you?"<p>

"I don't really like tournaments," Amber said, bored. She was telling the truth; she hated watching them.

"But Rabadash does," Susan argued. "Peter, can we?"

"Su, I'm surprised you haven't ordered a ball in his honor," Edmund teased. Amber shot him a glare; he didn't need to be putting ideas into the Queen's head!

"I want to," Susan said. "We should make them on the same day. Friday, we can hold the tournament, then that night we can have a ball. How about it, Peter?"

"I really don't care at this point," Peter sighed. "Susan, if you want a tournament, then you can hold it, but you're in charge of _everything_. I'm not doing anything."

"But you will participate, won't you?"

"Fine."

"Good. You all will come, right?"

"I don't see how I can get out of it," Edmund said, "as I am sure you'll want me to be in it."

"Can I be in it?" Corin asked hopefully.

"Not yet. Wait another year or two, after you've had more training, then we'll see," Amber said before anyone else could answer.

"I'll come," said Lucy. "But I won't take part. I would do the archery contest, but I know you'd win hands down, Su."

"That's fine," Susan said. "What about you, Amber?"

"I'd already planned to hunt Friday," Amber replied. "I've gone too long without it, and even though your food is satisfying, I always think it's better raw. But I will come to the ball that evening." Susan seemed satisfied with this answer, so she went on prattling about her plans for the tournament and the ball. Amber tuned her out; no doubt she would be informed of anything she needed to know.

Amber didn't really want to go to the ball- actually, she didn't want to be anywhere near Rabadash. Something about the Calormene prince rubbed her the wrong way. Perhaps it was the ill-concealed insults that Susan kept conveniently missing, or the way that he eyed Susan as if she were property…


	8. Chapter 8: Royal Ball

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been _way _too long! I've just been so busy with school, I guess =)  
>I'm gonna <em>try<em> to establish some sort of routine from now on... We'll see how that works out...  
><strong>

**Well, here it is! Not much happens, it's really just filler stuff until I get to better parts... **

**Let me know what you think! I _love_ getting reviews and stuff, so please feel free to leave me some feedback!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Royal Ball<strong>

Amber stalked the little fawn, putting years of patience into practice. She would wait until he was comfortable, when he was most vulnerable. His mother was right with him, but if she timed it right, she could get the baby without causing too much trouble. She stalked around the bedding. It was unusual for the deer to bed down alone, but it did work to her advantage. The deer seemed totally unaware of the huntress getting ready to attack. Amber was so close, she could have almost touched the baby. She grinned, and leapt out, growling. The mother bounded off, thinking her fawn was close behind her. Unfortunately, the fawn had stumbled, and Amber was onto him in a second. She deftly snapped his neck, killing him instantly. She didn't mind killing Dumb Beasts for her food, but she didn't like them to suffer.

The Tigress spent much more time than she could have on the hunt. It very rarely took the skilled tracker so long to make her kill, but she really didn't want to go back to the Cair just yet. She would give the tournament plenty of time to be over, and slip into the ball unnoticed.

After she had eaten her fill, Amber strolled back to the Cair. No one would stop the Tigress from entrance- after all, there were many Cats who would be in attendance at the ball. She transformed back into a Girl when she was sure no one was watching. She had already ordered that a suitable dress be laid out, so all she had to do was to slip into the dark green gown and do up her hair. She looked in the mirror and arranged the fiery locks around a small silver circlet that denoted her place as Regentess, and quietly left her room.

* * *

><p>Amber slipped into the same side door she had used earlier to enter the Great Hall. Susan had done a wonderful job of planning on such short notice; the stained glass windows gleamed in the light of the dying sun. Chairs had been set up around the enormous room so that anyone could sit and watch. The music was streaming form some unseen corner, and the chatter and laughter of the guests melded into a soft background noise. The Kings and Queens weren't seated on the Thrones- and they wouldn't be for the rest of the night. The ball had started, and they were all out dancing.<p>

A young page approached the Tigress and asked her for a dance. She obliged gladly, following him out onto the floor. She really did love to dance, as long as it was not every night. _And I love tournaments_, she thought. _But I don't like the reason for them tonight._ She looked over the heads of the crowds, searching for the Calormene Prince. She couldn't find him, but neither could she find Susan. She was sure that the two were of somewhere together.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Amber turned around as the song ended and the page boy left.

"Edmund!" she smiled. "Of course!" She took Edmund's hand and let him lead.

"How was your hunt?" he asked.

"Refreshing. And the tournament?"

"It went well. Rabadash won almost everything he entered, save for the joust. Peter won that."

"And how did our Prince like the tournament? Was he pleased?"

"Far _too_ pleased, if you ask me," Edmund said. "He couldn't seem to stop complimenting us. Apparently, this is the most beautiful land he has ever seen, and our High King's graciousness is only surpassed by his father's." Amber smiled at the younger King's impression of Rabadash. It was rather accurate, in her mind.

"And Susan? Has she put this fantasy aside yet?" Edmund shook his head ruefully.

"Unfortunately, no. She still has it in her mind to go to Tashbaan with her. And soon; she keeps badgering me about when we shall leave."

"I say, let's get this over with as quickly as possible," Amber said. "We can't change her mind, so let's just go."

"I'm not too keen on losing my sister so quickly!" Edmund protested. "I'd like to keep her here for as long as I can!"

"Ed, you're acting like she's going away to get married! It's just a visit."

"Yeah, right. The way this is going? She'll be wed within the month."

"Edmund, think about it," Amber said calmly. "Do you really think that, after she has seen the way he lives in his _own_ home, she will want to marry him? Or maybe after she sees the way he treats his people- the social system there isn't like here. She's too tenderhearted to be able to stay there long." Amber smiled when Edmund started to think about what she'd said. "Edmund, you're supposed to be the thoughtful one!" she laughed. "Peter's the one who does things before he thinks them through."

As they walked together, Amber spotted Lucy twirling in and out among the other dancers. The young Queen waved to her brother and friend, and they waited until the dance ended so that she could join them.

"Good evening, Amber!" Lucy bubbled, hugging the Tigress. "I'm glad you finally made it!"

"Me, too," Amber said, absentmindedly looping her arm through Edmund's. "It seems that you have gotten over your foul mood."

"When does Lucy ever keep a foul mood?" Edmund pointed out. "Her attitude expels it."

"It was childish of me to pout," Lucy admitted. "I'm glad Peter's finally started to let go of some of his responsibilities. It must be a world of good for him to be able to hand them off." Amber and Edmund nodded their agreement. "Are you two looking forward to your trip?"

"Looking forward to ending it," Edmund provided. "I'm going for Susan, not for the scenery."

"She will be the talk of Calormen," Lucy stated proudly. "Even if she doesn't marry Rabadash, she will be remembered. She's so beautiful."

"That she is, little sister," Edmund agreed. Amber smiled contentedly. She was glad Edmund was having a good time; he hadn't been lately. He'd been so occupied with helping Peter that he hadn't been able to enjoy being a teenager. Amber frowned. He wasn't a teenager. He had just turned twenty-one- far past the age of manhood, by Narnian standards. Everyone was so much older now. Even Lucy was fast approaching her twentieth birthday. Susan was twenty-six, and Peter was twenty-seven.

_And how old am I?_ Amber thought to herself. _I have the body of a sixteen-year-old girl. But I am Peter's age. Is this what Aslan meant, so long ago? Am I to remain a teenager for the rest of my years?_ The thought disturbed her. Would she ever grow? Or would she just… continue? She sighed, taken by these melancholy thoughts. Such sentiments would often take her by surprise, and she tended to lose herself in them.

"Amber?" Lucy asked softly. Amber started, and looked at the girl. "Are you well?"

"Oh, yes. I was just thinking." Lucy smiled.

"You are at a ball, Lady!" she exclaimed. "It is not the time for such serious activities! Come with me, and I will put you right. We shall dance, eat, drink, and make merry all around! Come, we must find the rest of our quarry! It is time for refreshments!" She dragged Amber- and, by default, Edmund- toward the place where she had last seen the High King. From that point on, Amber was lost in the overwhelming wonderment that was a Narnian ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha, like I said, not much happened... but still, it feels good to be back in Narnia!<strong>

**I'm really excited to get this finished. Then I'm going to get back into The Lost Tales,  
>and eventually transition into Prince Caspian. But for now, enjoy the adventures of the Lady Tigress and<br>her fair consorts in the beautiful land of Narnia!**

**Don't forget to review! I'll get stuff up _wayy_ more quickly if I know _someone_ is enjoying it =) **

**Anyway, God bless every one of you, and until next time,**

**I remain His,**

**Daddyscowgirl94  
><strong>


End file.
